The spring fling
by Scarlethunter
Summary: This is my fan fic so plz be nice this is like the after story of all grown up but it is different. Tommy asks Kimi to the dance not if Chuckie has anything to say about it oh i suck at summaries just read it and plz R&R in some chapters may have swearing in and sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**episode 1 the spring fling**

**On a monday morning**

Tommy and Dil were at home getting ready for school when suddenly they got a text it said they will be a dance in 4 days called the Spring Fling. When they saw it they jumped up with excitement then they heard a knock on their front door it was Chuckie. Didi went to open the door and said " hello Chuckie "."oh hello miss Pickles is Tommy and Dil ready to go to school yet "said a worried Chuckie. He was worried because they were going to be late for school then Tommy and Dil came downstairs all ready for four of them left for school, they missed the school bus so they had to walk. When they got to school they were 30 mins late they all went to their lessons.

**At lunch time **

Tommy and Dil went to a table where Phil,Lil and Chuckie where, they sat down to eat lunch. Tommy said " where's Kimi today". Chuckie replied she is coming now. Tommy turned to see Kimi who was walking with a tray waving to them, Tommy thought to himself she is so beautiful. Kimi was wearing a strapless dress with pink heels. She waved to them and said " Hey everyone". "hi Kimi" Tommy said. she sat right next to Tommy which made him blush because he liked her ever since that Halloween where she admitted she write those initials. But he was a bit shy to ask her out because Chuckie wouldn't like it also Chuckie was over protective over her but the spring fling was coming up he was going to ask Kimi and then tell her he likes her.

**In classes**

After lunch they all went to their classes Tommy and Kimi had English, Chuckie had science with angelica and Susie and Phil and Lil. Kimi and Tommy sat next to each other. This was Tommy chance to ask Kimi to the dance "Kimi did you hear about the dance". "yes " replied Kimi. Do you want to go to the dance with me" said a stuttering Tommy, Kimi thought to herself why would he want to go to the dance with me. Kimi also liked Tommy so she said yes. This made Tommy really happy even his heart was racing. After school everybody said "lets go to the Java Lava".

**At the java lava **

Lil,Susie,Angelica and Kimi were talking about what to wear. Lil was thinking of wearing a light blue v neck t-shirt and and a navy blue skirt but Susie, angelica and Kimi had no idea what to wear so then Susie said "lets go shopping to buy new clothes for the spring fling " everybody agreed. on another table Tommy, Chuckie and Phil were also discussing who to take to the dance. Chuckie thought of taking Nicole and Phil was going to take Wally. Then Chuckie asked Tommy who was staring at Kimi and daydreaming about him and her at the beach making out. "HEY T shouted Chuckie, Tommy suddenly snapped back into reality and said "yea", "who you going to ask to the dance T" Tommy ignored him because if he said Kimi it might ruin their friendship but then he was going to find out anyway so Tommy said "I already asked someone". "Who" replied Chuckie. "uh K-Kimi " said a nervous Tommy. " WHAT your taking my sister" said a shock Chuckie. Chuckie loved his sister and cared for her a lot and didn't want her to get hurt but he knew that Tommy will never hurt her."Chuckie are you OK with me taking her to the dance" said a worried Tommy. Chuckie didn't listen, he just walked out, Tommy chased after at the Java lava the girls are talking about who they want to take them to the dance. " I want Chris to take me" said Susie. "the new boy he is a freak" replied Angelica". "Kimi who do you want to take you to the dance". replied Angelica. " someone already asked me". said Kimi. " what who who" said an excited angelica. "Tommy". whispered Kimi. " my cousin , asked Angelica "well I always knew he liked you. every time you're near him he blushes WAIT do you like him" asked angelica. " um yes. " I mean yeah sure whatever. said Kimi. "OMG you like Tommy well i hope he likes you , you two make such a cute couple" asked Susie. " as if " said Angelica

** I will be updating chapter 2 soon so read and plz R&amp;R also I wonder who Angelica going to go with . it will be chapter 2 and what going too happen with Tommy and Chuckie will be in there 2 and in chapter 2 it will be much longer too**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"As if " said Angelica , Kimi was not listening to what Angelica was saying and was only talking to Susie. " Me too Susie , I really do like him but I need to tell him how I feel and , Wait I can tell him at the dance " Kimi said. " Good idea yeah you need to tell him , I know its scary at first but when your heart wants to open up , tell him ". Susie replied " Yeah true ". Kimi said. "Who do you want to ask you to the dance Angie" Susie said. "um I don't know , probably Daryl" Angelica said. "oh OK " Susie said. " hey girls lets go to the mall then" Kimi said " oh yeah lets go". so the girl drank their smoothies and left the shop and then walked the mall to buy clothes for the spring fling.

Tommy POV

"Oh my god , where is he , I know he is mad but Chuckie didn't have to run off like that , it's not my fault I can't help how I feel about Kimi. CHUCKIE ! I am shouting his name down the street but I don't see him , I feel like I should give up and go back to the Java Lava , but I can't , then I stop and think 'no' I can't go back because 1, Chuckie is my best friend and has been since we were babies. 2, he will be more angry if I don't straighten this out and maybe he'll stop me from seeing Kimi. Suddenly I see a red haired boy with glasses in the park. I scream his name hoping he will hear me ' Chuckie ' , he looks up , tears streaming from his eyes ' oh no what have I done'."

Chuckie POV ( running away from the Java Lava)

" I can't believe Tommy asked Kimi to the dance , well I know for a fact he likes her but I don't care. When she was with that Z idiot he treated her like shit and I don't want my sister to get hurt again so I don't want Tommy to go to the dance with her or date her for that fact cause if he hurts her I might hurt him and I don't want to do that. I'm not a pussy any more and I don't take shit from no one and also Tommy is my best friend but Kimi is my sister and I love her and do anything to protect her. I am still running away from the Java Lava I realized I've reach a park, the same park where I had my first fight with Phil. Since then he doesn't talk to me at all , he still hangs with us because he is still friends with Tommy, if he didn't have Tommy he will be a loner like that freak boy Z, he think he is bad cause he fights his own battles and that shit but no he had a fight with me and he got banged up and he was calling for help, Little pussy. I must admit though it's weird not talking to Phil, he had the best jokes and he was a player , different girl everyday. I can still remember the day I lost a good friend.

# Flashback to Chuckie and Phil fight at the park #

there was a big park where everybody would hang out and everybody was their. "Yo bro " Chuckie said. " Yo Chuck ". replied Phil. " What you doing " said Chuckie. "Nothing just checking out some chick" said Phil "Phil ha ha who is the lucky lady this time". replied Chuckie. Chuckie looks over to what Phil was looking at he saw Nicole, the girl that Chuckie went out with for 4 weeks then they broke up because Chuckie wanted to fuck her but she didn't want to. " Yo you know that's my girl G ". said Chuckie. " Was your girl ! , man come she's not even WITH YOU". said an angry Phil "It don't matter I still love her and want her back".said Chuckie trying not to lose his temper. " Man OK for fuck sake you wanna lose a friend over a girl so be it ". Phil replied and then walked away. Lil was walking to meet the girls when she saw Chuckie and walked straight to him. Lil liked Chuckie a lot since they were babies. " Hey Chuckie" said Lil running to him. " Yo Lil what's up" Chuckie said still pissed but he was starting to feel much better. "I'm good just a bit vexed with some bitch". Lil said. " Why ?". " I was walking down the road to meet the girls and then out of nowhere some bitch runs right past me and fucking pushing me almost to the floor". " wow you should banged that girl up". um yeah I know but anyway Chuckie hmm I-I N-need to tell y -you something" said a nervous Lil. "Sure Lil what's wrong". "I L-l oh fuck it" and without saying anything else she passionately kissed Chuckie. Not knowing that Phil was walking towards them. Lil went deeper and deeper into the kiss, her tongue came out her mouth and touched Chuckie teeth licking it begging for an entrance , Chuckie tried to pull away but her hands were wrapped around his neck until he gave in and kissed her back allowing her tongue to come in twined with his. As Chuckie was kissing her he wrapped his hands around her waist and then travelled his left hand to her ass and lightly squeezed it and with his his right hand travelled to her boobs and started to stroke them as her left hand started to caress Chuckie abs and and then her hands went around his back and started to lift up his T-shirt . "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU DOING" said Phil he was was very angry " GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER MY SISTER YOU ASS HOLE". Chuckie stopped kissing Lil and then walked up to Phil who was still pissed off.

" I can do what I want, I like Lil and I want to be with her ". " NO FUCKING WAY" Phil didn't say any more instead he punched Chuckie in the face then Chuckie punched Phil in the stomach , Phil fell to the floor. Before Chuckie could throw another punch, Lil ran in front of her brother. " Stop Chuckie he is not worth it". Chuckie looked at Lil who was crying and then looked at Phil who looked beat and scared ( just a little he was still pissed off ) " Yeah you right , come babe lets bounce" Chuckie said a little calmed down, he put his arm around Lil and started to walk away. Phil was hurt bad but he didn't care, he got up and ran straight to Chuckie and took a pocket knife from his backpack and placed it at Chuckie's neck. Chuckie took his arm away from Lil waist and then turned his head to face Phil. " what do you think you're doing, you're really going to stab me bro" said Chuckie still calm. " Yeah if you ever go near my sister again" Phil whispered ,which sent a chill up Chuckie spine but he wasn't scared. Phil removed the knife away from Chuckie's neck. then (*SMACK*).Lil smacked Phil in the face. " Ow what did you do that for" said Phil "Because I HATE YOU PHILIP DEVILE" Lil said angrily. "What why!." said Phil unsure of what Lil just said " why do you think ?, you put a knife to the one person that I like and now you're gonna kill him if he see's me, you're an idiot, look I like him, he likes me and I'm 14 years old! and you're not my dad to be telling me this, listen I don't need you to protect me cause I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF !, GOT IT " said a furious Lil.

Phil didn't know what to say. He loved his sister so much and would do anything for her even take a bullet and she said she don't need him. Phil knew she won the argument and instead of yelling he looked at her a single tear running down his cheek said " OK sis I won't, I promise, I just don't want you to get hurt that all, OK I'll leave you alone but on one condition". Phil then turned to Chuckie and said " Chuckie, don't you ever talk to me again OK ". " yeah I won't anyway, we're not friends any more". Chuckie said. " Fine with me".Phil didn't say anything he just walked away and left Chuckie and Lil alone.

# End of flashback #

I walk around the park till I find a brown bench near a pond.I decide to sit on it as I'm so tired of running away. as soon as I sat on the bench, suddenly tears start pouring out of my eyes. I don't want to loose my sister like I lost my friend. Me and Lil ain't really together any more I think, I mean we ain't talked in like two months now so I think we're over but I don't really care, she was just a fling nothing more I mean she is nice and she was more like a fuck buddy to me and that was it. the truth is Lil wasn't serious and I'm in love with Nicole and at the dance I'm going to tell her but yeah I had enough with girls and friends, I think karma after me cause I got with Lil and I had a fight with Phil for her even though I didn't love her and I still don't. Now Tommy asked Kimi to the dance and I know he likes her but does he loves her or not.?"


End file.
